When You Wish Upon A Star
by kirigirisplushrump
Summary: America was tired of being a country, as it was so much work. So he carelessly makes a wish on a star that he could be a normal 19 year old. But with no America ever there, the world is a lot different, and Alfred finds himself thrust into danger. USUK


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Hetalia or it's lovely characters.**

**I'm just about finished with my other USUK fic, so I made plans to start this one**

Alfred collapsed in his big leather armchair at the end of the day. Life as a country could be so stressful, if was a normal human, he would for sure be dead by now. But most normal humans don't have to deal with things like economic growth and national debt. I mean, they might occasionally think about it, but it's not like they don't have other lives to deal with. Alfred sighed. Perhaps he was just lonely. He used to be able to just call up Matthew on phone and ask him to hang out, and he usually would be able to just come over and they could watch a movie or something. But things had changed since then. Matthew had gotten a boyfriend.

That's right. His twin brother, Canada, was gay. He supposed he should have seen it coming, once he offered that obnoxious albino a bit of his country so he wouldn't die. At first he thought it was just his brother being the sweet kid he'd always been, not that it was possible that his brother was... batting for the other team. Oh! It drove Alfred insane, his eyes now open to that fact that his brother probably wasn't the only country like that. I mean, he should have seen it with Poland, that was obvious, but he was now having suspicions about people like England and Japan. His friends. Could he possibly been kept in the dark for hundreds of years?

Alfred walked out onto his balcony, eyes locked on the stars. Sometimes it felt like they were the things they were closest to him, even though they were trillions of miles away. One shot across the sky, creating a stream of light following it. Alfred sighed. "Hey, if you can hear me, can you please grant my wish?" He started. "I wish that I could be just like a normal human, no worry's about economy or politics or anythings. Just a normal 19 year old, go to college, play football, fall in love!" Alfred pleaded with the sky. "Just, please." But he got no response.

"Of course." Alfred turned around to go back to his house. "Stars can't talk." That was true. However, just because they can't talk, doesn't mean they can't listen.

* * *

"Get your lazy arse out of bed, cadet!" Alfred sprung to consciousness, falling out of bed as he awoke. But he was convinced he was still dreaming. Because he woke up not in his cushy bedroom, but in a barrack with about twenty other men, all getting dressed in boring uniforms. He rubbed his head. This was like back during the world wars.

"But I'm tired. Iggy, can't you just let me sleep." Alfred turned around on the floor. "We can do the attack later, if it's Italy then you know he won't be prepared any time we attack." Alfred felt a boot his his face.

"I'm not quite sure what you're going on about, but it's probably not important enough for me to figure it out." The voice irked Alfred. It was rough and demanding and... British. But it didn't sound like Arthur's voice, so Alfred looked up.

"I'm sorry, but the hero doesn't need to take orders from anyone." Except his boss, but Alfred didn't include that. "Do you know who I am."

"Yes princess, in fact I do." The man was tall and muscular, like one of the army generals in the video games Alfred played so much. "Alfred F. Jones, rich brat from Delaware. Recently drafted into the English Army to fight those communist bastards. Do you know who I am?"

Alfred stared at him and blinked. "No." The man leaned in real close to Alfred's face.

"Well maybe this will refresh yer memory." He sneered. "Drop and give me 50!" Alfred was thoroughly confused. Why would he ask him to do pushups. Him! Alfred WAS The United States of America. You don't just ask a country to do pushups, it's just not done.

"What are you doing! You got your wish, so don't just sit around and stare, live this precious life you wished for." Alfred whipped around to follow the high pitched voice. All around him had frozen, all except what looked like a little floating human.

"What are you?" He instinctively asked. Granted it was a common response.

It was apparent that the humanoid creature had heard this about one too many times, and sighed. "Are you really that dense! I'm that star you wished on!" Alfred was in disbelief. He decided to pinch himself to see if he really was sleeping, but all he got from it was a brief moment of sharp pain, but no scenery change.

"This is bizarre." He commented, which abruptly landed him a small flying foot in his face, which had surprisingly a lot of power behind it.

"Don't sass me!" The star snapped. "You got you're wish, you're now a normal 19 year old kid." The star, which gender was still unknown to Alfred, turned around. "Unfortunately, things are different than they were when you were around."

"Wait! What do you mean by that." Alfred felt his pulse start to raise, getting that feeling something really bad had just happened.

"Without you being born, America never had a chance to be it's own country and is just part of England still. Well, some of you, other is part of Canada and Mexico and a little France." It made Alfred a little sick to think that part of him was owned by France, but he continued to listen without complaining. "But the land is a very hot commodity, there has been dozens of wars about it. Like most other boys between the ages of 18 and 24, you've been drafted to protect this land from becoming part of the Soviet Union, which is ironically stronger than ever since you weren't there to keep it under control."

This was all too much for Alfred. He notice the star's shine beginning to fade away. "So- what do I do?" He quickly spoke, trying to get a response before the star disappeared, but he was too late.

"I said DROP cadet." Alfred found himself knocked to the floor again. He knew at once that he'd made a huge mistake.

** So what do you guys think? A little stroke of genius I had while practicing for my auditions today. Well, I really enjoy hearing what you guys think, and please ignore the cheesy title of the story, it's subject to change.**


End file.
